


【DH】《德拉科漫游同人奇境》

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry；德哈, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 当伏哈写手德拉科遇上all德写手哈利





	【DH】《德拉科漫游同人奇境》

**Author's Note:**

> 洁癖现在跑还来得及  
> 全员存活，大家都活得很好  
> 又名《我拿你当对家你却在背后写我的同人文！？》

（1）今天开始当写手！  
房间里，金发少年十指不停地在淡蓝色光屏上跃动，上方的白色页面逐渐被字符填满。“伏地魔愣愣地看着眼前的男孩，一道闪电疤痕隐隐约约地从黑发里露出来。TBC”他审视一番并确认没有错别字后满意地上传HP。  
HP全称Hello People，由国际魔法联合会创立的一个全球巫师社交平台，依靠魔杖连接、登录，借助媒介投射虚拟光屏，据说是参考某麻瓜设备设计的。  
而这个全功能平台最近新设立了一个同人分区，巫师世界的人几乎都在上面活跃，不甘落后的马尔福少爷在潘西的指导下也注册了一个账号，ID由系统随机生成【Ferret】，关注知名同人大手子【pan】之后，开始搜索霍格沃茨相关。  
【为您推荐上月热门标签：GGAD、邓布利多、哈利·波特、drarry、洛丽丝、魁地奇、哭泣的桃金娘、火焰杯、格兰芬多、失物招领】  
德拉科不禁腹诽，为什么哈利·波特和失物招领都可以是热门标签？眯着眼睛在密密麻麻的标签中看了一会儿，他在最后一页发现了一个奇妙的标签——【伏哈】。  
戳进去，标签介绍：伏地魔×哈利·波特，页面上只有寥寥几篇文章。他选择了热榜第一后面带着NC-17的文章，里面干净得很，挂了一个图链——戳。  
德拉科恨不得把自己的眼睛戳瞎。  
“……他温热的气息喷在哈利颈侧，但哈利只觉得仿佛有一条鳞片冰冷的毒蛇在他耳边咝咝吐信……男孩痛苦中夹杂着快感的喘息比迷情剂还让他疯狂……”他面无表情地叉掉页面。  
梅林的吊带袜啊！为什么会有这种东西并让他看到！  
他当即打开关注，开始向pan太太私信吐槽：  
【Ferret：潘西！出来挨打！】  
【Ferret：你猜我看到了什么！你绝对不敢相信！】  
整天泡在HP里和粉丝互动的锅太秒回：  
【pan：？】  
【Ferret：伏哈啊！是伏地魔和破特啊！我天！还有色情描写！】  
【Ferret：NC-17是什么？】  
光屏另一头的潘西翻了个白眼，心说我还以为你看到all德了。  
【pan：是限制级的意思】  
【pan：emmmmmm看不顺眼的话你拉黑就好】  
【pan：或者你也可以自己写】  
德拉科打字的手一顿，沉默，但随即想起斯莱特林行为准则第十七条：不在任何困难面前退缩！写伏哈同人文？写就写！  
为了成为一个合格且优秀的HP同人写手，德拉科开始整日待在光屏面前搜索和伏地魔、波特相关资料，准备写一个伏哈跨越五十年的旷世奇恋大长篇——既然无法在你记忆里留下痕迹，那就在你的额头上刻下专属于我的烙印；与你相爱相杀，也只是想让人们把你和我同时提起；我因爱生恨杀了你的父母，命运注定我们无法在一起……  
【Chapter1：十一年后的再遇。  
是夜，雨下得很大，一个黑色的高大身影在雨幕中穿行。这里是女贞路，一个背叛他的食死徒逃到了这里。雨滴像是害怕一般躲开了他，周身似有一股黑雾缭绕，随着他缓缓走近，一个巨大的黑魔标记在夜空中出现。空气中是浓重的肃杀之意。  
睡梦中的哈利突然被额上闪电疤痕的灼烧感痛醒，惊慌中带着一丝迷茫，他这是怎么了？  
……  
伏地魔愣愣地看着眼前的男孩，一道闪电疤痕隐隐约约地从黑发里露出来。TBC】  
德拉科打上#伏哈##霍格沃茨#的标签后就发了出去，一个莫名其妙的骄傲感油然而生——真不愧是一个优秀的马尔福啊！斯莱特林完美教科书式人物德拉科，想做什么都可以做得很好呢！  
半个小时后，德拉科无聊地撑着下巴，为什么没有kudos？一定是大家都睡了吧？  
一个小时后，他烦躁地揉乱金发，0次浏览是什么意思？全世界的巫师都睡了吗？说好的时差呢？  
又过了三十分钟，他忍无可忍地打开和潘西的私信对话框：  
【Ferret：潘西！为什么我的文一个kudos都没有！？】  
【Ferret：甚至是0浏览！是我发布失败了吗？！】  
潘·疑似从不睡觉·西秒回：【pan：你的文？你写什么了？打上标签了吗？】话说回来她居然忘记关注德拉科了！于是光速搜索【Ferret】——1文章-1关注-0喜欢。  
文名《救世主恋爱观察日记》（连载中），正文吧啦吧啦，标签#伏哈#。  
潘西发出了震惊的声音：“……”  
【pan：……】  
【pan：……】  
【pan：……】  
【Ferret：不要点点点，说话。】  
【pan：你写伏哈？？？】  
【pan：你疯了吧德拉科我看你是不想活了！】  
【Ferret：伏哈怎么了？】德拉科挑了挑眉，【Ferret：恶搞破特不是很爽吗？】  
【pan：我只是没想到你接受得这么快……】  
【Ferret：还好吧，快想想怎么给我增加kudos！】  
潘西没回复了。  
德拉科正奇怪。忽然通知栏出现了许多消息提示，点开。  
【pan喜欢了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日记》（连…】  
【pan推荐了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日记》（连…】  
【b52©cnst-喜欢了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日记…】  
【strang3终陌喜欢了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察…】  
【布里安纳喜欢了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日记》…】  
【布里安纳推荐了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日记（…】  
【sweet￥sweety喜欢了您的文字《救世主恋爱观…】  
【Twinkle_微凉推荐了您的文字《救世主恋爱观察日…】  
……  
几秒钟就有三十多条消息跳出来，还没完，只要他隔几秒刷新一次，就会有几十条消息跳出来。短短十分钟，300kudos。  
德拉科终于满意了，只要保持这个增长速度，等明天起来他就是日榜第一的万粉写手啦！  
满足地睡去。  
（2）今天要当日榜第一！  
翌日起床，德拉科认真洗漱、用过早餐后，端正地在书桌前坐好，挥动魔杖登上HP，淡蓝色的光屏被投射在桌上和空气中。  
【Ferret-文章1-关注1-粉丝1376-通知7244】  
果然么。  
德拉科得意一笑，优秀的马尔福到哪里都不会被掩盖光芒呢！  
【CAGING BIRD评论了您的文字：太太加油产粮鸭！伏哈终于后继有人了呜呜呜】  
【[随心所欲]评论了您的文字：伏哈是什么鬼？吐了。】  
【樱花厉魂在文字中提到了您：这个伏哈真的好吃！强烈安利各位小姐妹来品一品！终于不用自割腿肉了！@Ferret……】  
【阴谋者在文字中提到了您：一个疑问，昨晚那个5000多热度的新人太太@Ferret真的不是买的吗？理智发问，欢迎讨论。】  
【Re-Cwert评论了您的文字：新人买这多热度有意思？】  
……  
呵。无知。  
德拉科面无表情地关掉通知，开始毫无感情地打字【QAQ大家好我是Ferret！昨晚非常感谢@pan太太的推荐！所以才有这么多的热度！谢谢大家的喜欢，以后会继续产粮哒！】  
但他的申明并没有太大用处，发出去没两分钟，评论区又有妖艳贱货在蹦跶了。tag里质疑的质疑，夸奖的夸奖，他都快认不出“占tag致歉”这几个字了。真想用个清理一新啊。  
没过多久，有一位正义的伙伴站了出来。  
【©Distance：@Ferret买粉买热度，和@pan抱团，严重ooc，文笔烂，删文道歉。】  
嘶。德拉科用舌头顶了顶腮帮子，精致的眉紧皱，你谁？  
截图发给了潘西。  
【pan：别理他，真的是个睿智，隔壁写all德的太太都被逼到要退圈了。这个圈管无差别攻击，热度高的一个都不放过。】  
德拉科敏感地抓住关键词——  
【Ferret：all德？是什么？】  
【pan：……你不会想知道的。】随即甩了一个主页连接过来。  
【雪莉-主吃all德-关注6-粉丝12w】  
点进all德标签页【all×德拉科】  
？？？  
德拉科愣了好几秒，心里一时缓不过来，机械地滑动页面，伏德、汤德、罗德、斯德……  
Well，I’m fine and fuck you。  
随即又想起刚刚潘西说这位太太已经被骂到要退圈了，有点惨啊。  
【Ferret：你也被那个圈管骂了吗？】  
【雪莉：是啊，挺烦的。】  
德拉科闲聊了一会儿之后成功扩到真实的万粉太太，惊喜地发现对方是同级生。  
【Ferret：那你认识德拉科·马尔福吗？】  
【雪莉：认识，不熟】  
【Ferret：你怎么写all德，是很喜欢他吗？】  
【雪莉：是的呢】  
那股莫名其妙的骄傲感又冒出来，这个世界上有人喜欢他并为他写同人文！而且看的人还很多！人人都爱马尔福！  
光屏另一头的哈利揉了揉突突直跳的眼皮，他这两天可真是累的够呛，文章频繁被举报被锁，私信还有人来骂他。  
“是很喜欢他吗？”当然不是！马尔福那个讨厌鬼天天被人压才能解他心头之恨！  
（3）今天不要收包裹！  
德拉科的私信也陆陆续续收到不少谩骂和死亡威胁，只好动用马尔福家的关系去查对方的身份与地址。  
第二天一大早，一个小包裹被加急送到马尔福庄园。家养小精灵帮忙拆掉袋子，把纸盒放在了德拉科的书桌上。德拉科傍晚下班回家后，洗漱完就去拆快递。  
轻晃两下，纸盒里传来奇怪的沙沙声。他打开包裹，密密麻麻的、染了血的刀片和碎玻璃渣出现在眼前。“啊——！！！”破音的尖叫响彻整幢别墅，连花园里的小跳蛙都被吓得扑通跳进水池里。  
纳西莎和卢修斯闻声感到书房时，地上撒满了德拉科失手打翻的血色刀片与玻璃碎片。  
“恢复如初！”  
德拉科靠着走廊的墙壁，吓得脸色比墙皮还白。  
“德拉科！发生了什么！”纳西莎紧张地捧住他的脸。  
“我……我不知道……”德拉科艰难地摇着头，显然刀片和血迹的阴影挥之不去。  
“这里有一张字条。”卢修斯走到书桌前拾起染了血的字条：别嚣张，这是给你的见面礼。  
三个人都沉默不语。  
当晚德拉科又登上HP，还没打开私信就看到关注页上飘着“雪莉”的ID，标题《谢谢你，还有对不起》，当即有一种很不好的预感。  
内容【今天早上收到了一份包裹，里面的黑魔法伤害到了我的家人，处理到现在才有空爬上来说。里面还有死亡威胁。说实话这种包裹我之前也收了不少，只是这一次我累了，撑不下去了。白天在医院的时候想了很多，深思熟虑之后还是决定退圈了。all德这个圈子很美好，小天使也很可爱啊！我很舍不得，却也不得不放手。有缘再见！】  
点进他的主页，只剩这一篇孤零零的告别信了。  
忽然心口就有些堵。好奇怪，明明根本就不认识啊。他一直站在高高的神坛上，受他的万丈光芒影响，拼命地往上爬，只想靠近他，可是好不容易够到边缘，他却被人推进了万丈深渊。  
【Ferret：你没事吧？】  
【雪莉：谢谢关心，现在好多了！】  
他试着给雪莉太太发了个好友申请，没几秒就有了回复【您已成功添加雪莉为好友】  
【雪莉：你小心一点，不要泄露个人信息。】  
【Ferret：……来不及了已经收到了。】  
【雪莉：……好吧。】  
（4）今天开始掉马！  
德拉科回到告别书那个页面，刷了刷评论，不愧是万粉太太，评论已经有两百多条了  
【呜呜呜好舍不得雪莉太太！】  
【太太的文也太甜辽！】  
【您一定要保护好自己啊！期待再次相遇！】  
【诶我才摸到救世主大人的主页啊怎么就要退圈了呜呜呜？】  
【all德这么美好啊！】  
……  
等等！好像有什么奇怪的东西混了进来！救世主？哈利·波特？雪莉？all德？万粉？每个字我都认识但是放在一起是怎么回事啊？  
德拉科勉强转动他那充斥着刀片和玻璃渣的脑袋，所以意思是波特在写他的同人文？说好的很喜欢我呢？  
他脑袋卡壳，手却没停，迅速把页面截图，心底带着点隐隐的期待。  
在期待什么？波特被威胁后羞窘的脸？嗯，一定是这样。  
而哈利一看到这条评论就立马把它删了，怎么这么容易掉马啊？  
卢修斯很快就查到了圈管的IP地址【柳木，独角兽尾毛杖芯，14英寸】，送给魔法部法律执行司的朋友查找，结果出乎所有人的意料，  
——罗恩·韦斯莱。  
卢修斯把这一结果告诉德拉科，德拉科震惊地告诉了哈利这一结果。  
【雪莉：会不会是搞错了？罗恩不会做这种事情的。】  
【Ferret：如果脑子是金加隆做成的，那我毫不怀疑他比韦斯莱家的财富还要贫穷。】  
【雪莉：你认识他？】  
【Ferret：略有耳闻，毕竟他是救世主的好朋友。】  
【雪莉：我认为不是他干的，肯定是哪里搞错了。】  
德拉科突然觉得有点别扭又委屈，不相信就不相信，罗恩可是他的好朋友，而自己什么都不是，最多算个昔日死对头。  
第二天魔法部法律执行司的副部长和国际魔法联合会会长邓布利多一起上门到韦斯莱家调查，发现嫌疑人罗恩其实是被人操纵，幕后黑手除了是个黑魔法师是外没有任何其他线索。  
而德拉科作为重要当事人，被三天两头地叫到魔法部做笔录。  
“请您复述3月15日当天收到包裹的全过程。”  
“我在5:30下班，5:35到家，5:38进入浴室，6:24出来，发现桌上有包裹，这些在监控里都可以看到……”  
“继续。”  
“或许你们可以查一下那些刀片的来源，而不是每天纠着我不放！”  
两个审讯员对视一眼，其中一个开口道：“早就查过了，所有证据都指向罗恩·韦斯莱，但事实上他是被黑魔法操控，所以才……”  
德拉科晚上回去后登上HP，找雪莉私信分享新消息。  
【破特，你有没有被叫去审讯？】  
一向秒回的雪莉居然沉默了一会儿。  
德拉科琢磨着自己哪里说的不对。没有啊，语气克制又礼貌，亲昵又不失冷酷，内容关切又得体，标点符号也没有漏掉。  
【雪莉：马尔福？】  
【雪莉：你怎么发现我的？】  
“……”这下轮到德拉科沉默了，糟糕，掉马了。  
梅林的胡须啊，谁来告诉他，写死对头的同人文被撞见怎么办？在线等，超急。  
（5）今天开始美好生活！  
“所以呢？你和他就这么开始网恋了？”潘西放下微抿一口的咖啡杯，“恕我直言，你能追到救世主一直让我觉得不可思议。毕竟……”她停顿了一下，“你们就像两个平行面，可以看到彼此但永远不会有交集。”  
“这个比喻你已经说了两年了。”德拉科慵懒地坐在柔软沙发上，忽然嘴角上翘，眼睛微弯。  
“看来哈利已经到了。”潘西从包里拿出合约放在桌上，小声地问：“说实话，我很好奇他为什么今早睡过头。”  
“久等了，潘西。”哈利走到德拉科旁边坐下，看起来跑得很匆忙，微卷的黑发上带着潮气，湖绿色的眼睛比刚洗过的绿宝石还要清澈。  
潘西佯装生气：“你再不来，德拉科就又要重述一遍他的同人创作史了。你在这里签字就好。”  
哈利不好意思地笑笑，乖乖签了字。潘西在一家出版社工作，最近和他约了一个专栏。  
时至今日，他们仍然不知道当年那个幕后黑手是谁，但这并不妨碍他们继续美好地生活，带着希望与勇气，仍然愿意以善意去面对世界。  
因为他们始终相信——  
公理之下，正义不朽。

FIN.  
1、没想表达啥，只是前段时间风波之后的脑洞产物  
2、斯莱特林准则引自《生而高贵》，“公理之下，正义不朽” 引自《一级律师》   
3、文名来自《唐老鸭漫游数学奇境》  
4、所有ID均为随机生成


End file.
